Spamano : 'Poso de Café
by TomatoInk
Summary: He'd always had a cruel burning side of attributes that always caused a frown to grow itself on the corners of the Spaniard's mouth, a frown of frustration to never getting the words right for the quick-tongued Italian boy. Antonio really tried his best, he did, but with someone like Romano, a match relighting with fury at every turn, it was difficult to get things ri-...


He'd always had a cruel burning side of attributes that always caused a frown to grow itself on the corners of the Spaniard's mouth, a frown of frustration to never getting the words right for the quick-tongued Italian boy. Antonio really tried his best, he did, but with someone like Romano, a match relighting with fury at every turn, it was difficult to get things right, especially for the oblivious and rather misunderstanding Spaniard. Yet on the other side, Romano was trying just as hard to figure the Spaniard out as well, the man whom always had a smile, even when things went horribly wrong for him, even when he was too fatigued to do anything for the remainder of his day. The smiles that he was always given frightened him, no one smiled for Lovino that much, for they knew the result would be a lashing of words that showed Romano took offense to being smiled at. He would always find some way to twist people's actions around so that they looked bad, when in all honesty, he was the one who ended up looking bad, for having his guard up consistently. America had once told him that he should loosen up a bit and Romano was in such a bad mood that day, that he practically choked the annoying nineteen year old half to death, he would have gone further, if it weren't for Germany, his brother, and a number of other people that pulled him away.

People always thought the worst of Romano. They thought that he had an inability to care, and that his actions were due to laziness, when really it was hard on him to get to meetings on some days because of his economy, and constantly having a cold, some days, were worse than others. The other countries wouldn't believe him if he told them anyway, for one, Italy always showed up, and it made Romano wonder if his brother was stronger willed than him, which only pissed him off enough to break a hole through one of his bedroom walls, and for two, there was the fact that he was certain they all thought he was a cold hearted bastard. At times he believed even the Spaniard thought of him in this way, because there were meetings where he wouldn't talk to Romano at all, not that Romano ever approached him first. Yet these times where the Spaniard completely ignored him made him wonder if the Spaniard only ever talked to him out of pity, another hole, in the wall.

What did it matter. He didn't live with the Spaniard anymore so why did he care so much of the idiota never talked to him, he was an old man anyway so it was never much fun to talk to him, but then again... there was something... about the way he talked that Romano favored, not the words in general, but something deep within their lines, hidden between every insignificant letter, there was a piece of something, though Romano could hardly figure out what that piece was. He sighed and scratched his head, slipping out of his bed and rubbing his eyes, rising to enter the bathroom. Today he would be looking for a job to get a little extra cash, there was never enough food for him in the house and his produce stand was taken away from him due to his 'attitude' toward customers, woman or otherwise. He got dressed in some casual clothes, he could have dressed better, but the jobs he was going for were ones that were simplistic, nothing too fancy, so he figured he didn't have to dress for such, he would easily get one of these jobs by charming a female boss, or promising he would work hard, not that he was actually planning on doing so.

He slipped into the kitchen hoping to find a morsel to munch on or a crumb to digest before he left; he didn't find a single piece of food. Already disgruntled from that morning's affairs, he headed out into the job-seeking world, almost every place he went to, turned him down automatically. He didn't figure that people would be this good at judging character, but unfortunately they were, and this was going to be harder than he thought. He crossed off the job he'd just tried for and been kicked out of and read the next; Cafe Waiter. 'Psh, yeah, like that's going to happen,' he thought as he found the directions, realizing it wasn't too far from his home, he drove back to the car garage, parked it, and went on his way by foot, to the Cafe, hoping this would be his last stop. He ended up getting a bit lost, looking around confusedly and not completely understanding the directions. 'Okay... it said stop here, and then, just around the corner?' he turned to see a tall building there, this couldn't be it, this was a hotel, that was when he realized there was an alleyway.

'Could that... be?' he thought. He walked ahead and peeked his head around the corner, sure enough, there in the alley, molded to a building, was a door that said, 'Poso de Café,' in perfectly bright letters over a banister. He sighed, spanish places in Italy, how stupid. Honestly he was rather happy it was a Spanish place, Spaniards always seemed to be a bit kinder, without any of them really realizing such, judging off of Spain himself, of course. He walked into the alleyway and stared at the door, it said; 'Come Right In~!' why was the writing on this piece of paper so familiar? He shook the thought away and entered, a small bell ringing as he did. The place was miniature, it had a bar, another door, probably to the kitchen, and a number of tables, all empty. Still there was a refreshing warmth to this place, like you'd just been hugged by an oddly kind polar bear.

"Whoa? Did I just hear the bell o-"

From that first word, Romano's fears were gripped tightly, and then realized, when out of the kitchen, carrying a crate of dishes, came the Spaniard with the 'long-ass name; as Romano put it so many times', staring straight at Romano as if he'd been caught with his hand down his pants.

"Wh-What the hell! You have a cafe in Southern Italy!"

"Uhm... si... I kind of opened it... r-recently... please don't be angry with me..."

Romano raised his arm quickly causing the Spanish man standing there in front of him to flinch, but when he'd finally reopened his eyes, he realized that Romano was holding a paper in front of his face, a bunch of crosses on a particular list.

"Those are the Classifieds..."

"Si.. I want... a job.. b-bastard.."

"You do!"

It was like he'd just heard some great gift was going to be given to him, his eyes lit up 'in that annoying way'; as Romano put it, and a smile as wide as the great oceans rose on his face.

"Si, what are you fucking deaf..."

Romano looked away from him, not noticing that he himself was blushing, he secretly loved the way that Spain's eyes lit up, and he knew the Spaniard knew such things happened within his irises as well, he knew well that the Spaniard could feel that joy, and this made Romano, a bit jealous. His eyes were only filled with false lies covered with dark hatred for anyone who dare even glance at him, no one spoke their minds to him because they didn't feel free enough to do so with someone that had such sharp eyes.

"Well then Lovi ~ Let me show you the ropes, you're hired."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Si of course, I trust you."

'What an idiot,' Romano thought to himself, here and there everyone was throwing him away, and this one bastard with a cafe that has no customers, is accepting a man who doesn't even really want to work and just wants to slack off? There was a piece of Romano who felt sorry for the Spaniard having no customers, though it was only a small piece of him and didn't matter much to someone whom had their mind set on not working for their money.

"This is the kitchen where we make.. uhm... instant... coffee... and sometimes paella to take to the Home of Help down the street,"

"Idiota... why do you only have instant coffee?"

Romano wanted to avoid talking about the 'Home of Help,' he'd gone there many times for food, and they'd always accepted him, it made him feel rather bad that this was his own country and even he didn't have food, it couldn't have been easy on everyone else.

"Well... no one ever comes anyway, so I only ever have instant..."

"Then why do you have this place in the first place? And why do you fricken have it in South Ita-"

"This is the sink! This is how it works, fun right?"

"Right..."

Now the Spaniard was ignoring him? He wanted to snap at the man, growl and cuss, but he was afraid he wouldn't get the job if he did that, so for once, he held his tongue and listened to instructions, not that he'd have to use them, no customers. He showed him the bathroom, the hotel the cafe lead into, and even a locker room where Romano could keep his things, a place with way more lockers than needed, by the end of the day, the Spanish man was finally done talking and Romano was allowed a break, in which he sat at one of the deserted tables, and texted his brother, telling him he was an idiot for not trying to help his own older brother. At the rate they were going, Romano wouldn't be able to get to the Soup Kitchen in time to get something to eat, he sat there watching the clock as the numbers were passed by a tiny ticking red hand.

"Romano..."

He turned to see the Spaniard standing there holding some paella in a bowl.

"We didn't really get to working today so I'm not going to pay you, but that doesn't mean I can't be hospitable for all your good listening and offer you something to eat, seeing as it is already past dinner time..."

Romano looked at the bowl, then up at the Spaniard, wondering once again why it was that the Spaniard decided to open a coffee shop in Southern Italy, of all places. The people here were hardly friendly, they minded their own business and were never pleased when their turf was stepped on, especially by some uncared for shop like this one, so why this place for his cafe, instead of his own home? Without another word, feeling a bit awkward because Romano was staring into him it seemed, he set the bowl down in front of the Italian and walked off to clean dust off of some of the tables. Watching Spain do this, Romano recalled a memory, one from when he was very young and was forced to work in the house of this Spaniard.

"One day Roma! I am going to open a Cafe and I am going to make a ton of people smile! It will be amazing? Doesn't it sound great?"

"Sure bastard... mmh.. whatever you say..."

So that's the answer to why he opened up the cafe, this memory made Romano realize that it must be sad for Antonio, having no customers like this, maybe Romano could help in getting some, if he really cared for work, which he didn't. The smell of the paella in front of him finally got to him, making his stomach roar. He picked up a spoon and indulged in the food, enjoying every last bit of it, as he hadn't had a full warm meal like this one, in quite a while.

The next day, Romano returned to the cafe at five in the morning, wearing the required; apron; color of his choosing, button up- long sleeved shirt; color of his choosing, and black pants; type of his choosing. He felt ridiculous in the blue shirt, yellow apron, and black jeans, but he knew he had to wear dress code and didn't want to get fired over something so trivial. He entered the cafe and found that, yet again, Spain was missing.

"Welcome to- Oh! Roma! That looks very fetching on you!"

"Why are you never in the front of the shop idiota, what would you do if an impatient customer came in?"

"O-oh... well... that's why I have you here now,"

"Yeah I guess..."

Romano wasn't a morning person, and it was to his dismay that Spain's working hours required him to be, it was to a greater dismay, that he wouldn't get out in time to make it to the soup kitchen, just like the day before, only on the weekends would he be able to make it there, which were the days he didn't work. He wished he could order Spain to not make everything so difficult for him, but again, he did not want to be fired, he needed the money desperately. Therefore he bit his lip and stayed in lines, much to the confusion of Spain, he could tell Romano wasn't being himself.

"So I would like you to sweep ~ Just open the door and dust all of the... dust... outside okay Lovi?"

'Lovi' there was that stupid pet name again, when was the last time Romano had heard it? He couldn't recall, without another word or thought to the name, he took the broom from Spain's hands and started to sweep compliantly. Spain watched him for a bit, picturing the last time he'd seen Romano sweep, it was years ago when Romano could barely even hold the broom, thinking about it now, Spain wished he would have cut the broom down a little for Romano, it might have helped him. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, leaving Romano to sweep up the dust that had collected from what seemed to be years of neglect. After sweeping, he went on to wiping the tables down, dusting off the shelves; where he unluckily set off an old mousetrap that nearly snapped his finger off, and finished off with resewing some of the booth's seams together. He'd worked hard, but the place looked amazing.

"Wow Roma... you did all this? I didn't even ask you to do anything but sweep the floors..."

It was only then that Romano realized he'd been working harder than he had to, it was true that Spain hadn't asked him to do anything else but the floors, yet he found that once he got into the cleaning, he'd wanted to make everything around the spot he cleaned, look fantastic as well. To avoid any flattery, he scoffed and turned his face away from Spain.

"And what have you been doing idiota?"

"What? Oh! I was cleaning the kitchen out..."

Romano didn't know it, but Spain was smiling down on him, and Spain didn't know it, but Romano was blushing, embarrassed that he'd done so much more than he'd had to.

"Roma... I was thinking about paying you ever Friday... is that good?"

"But... today is Friday..."

Romano turned his head back to see a check held out to him and that same goofy smile plastered across the Spaniard's cheeks.

"You earned this today Lovi... please take it..."

Romano reached out and took the check as if it were a precious new-born child, holding it gently through folded fingers and thumbs, staring down at it in awe; he'd really earned this, it was his, no one else had done this job for him, he'd done it, and this was his. Spain could see an odd twinkle in Romano's eyes and knew Romano was proud of himself, he too was very proud of Romano for working as well as he had, even without being asked at all.

"Also... I made you a little something to take home and eat... they are just churros and some tomatoes I grew in a small planter I have in the kitchen... but I thought you'd like them,"

Spain rummaged through the paper-bag, nodding and offering it to Romano, Romano looked at it at first, questioning himself on whether or not he should be given so much, in the end he took it, not wanting to start a fuss with the Spaniard and his generosity. His generosity, it was something he'd always had, always had a smile for everyone that needed one, a hug for those who were desperate to be held, and an ear for those who needed to be heard, always a kindness, to everyone. Romano turned his gaze away from Antonio and sighed; 'the only reason he's being nice to you, is because he is like that to everyone,' Romano told himself, leaving a note of said thought implanted in his mind for the future.

That night, Romano lay restless in his bed, thinking about things he could do to repay Antonio's kindness when an idea struck him, they needed a sign, or else no one would know there was a cafe in such a strange place. He got up out of bed and took some oil paints his brother had given him for his birthday, ripping one of the cardboard boxes he had in his apartment from the previous owners and using one of the platforms as his canvas, starting to work something out to help Antonio with his small 'cafe placement problem'. The next morning, he headed confidently to the cafe, with his new sign in tact. Whence he got there, he decided he wouldn't tell Antonio of his good deed, instead he would just set the sign out at the end of the alleyway, and hopefully, someone would read.

"Good morning Lovino, since you did a lot yesterday, I'm afraid I haven't anything for you to do now..."

"That's alright bastardo... I'll just sit at a booth and wait for something to happen si?"

"W-well... I got new coffee... I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to use the coffee machine..."

"Si... I can..."

When the two of them entered the kitchen and got to work, they hardly realized the time that was going by, laughing when one of them, not notable which, was covered by coffee, thankfully cold as they hadn't actually turned the entire machine on yet, playing with coffee grounds, trying out different coffee and determining which were more 'feminine' than others. It was only when their laughing had subsided, that they heard a small noise come from the 'lobby' as Spain called it. Romano got to his feet and walked into the 'Lobby', Spain following shortly after. Standing there was a short man with a scowl on his face, though this wasn't abnormal.

"Hola sir ~ What is it you'd like today?"

Spain was quick to make the man feel welcome, sitting him down and letting him know the new coffee ideas they had and other such things. It turned out the man was just looking for a bathroom but he ended up buying a coffee for his wife and him anyway, which felt like a huge accomplishment.

"Thank you! Have a good day!"

Romano walked up and punched Spain's back, causing the Spaniard to yell and turn around, rubbing the area with a hand.

"What did you do that for!"

"Put that money somewhere safe idiota..."

Was all Romano said, walking away back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the two had made with the new, and working, coffee machine. He swept up the coffee grounds, the smell of them running from his nose, straight to his stomach, causing it to grumble, complaining because he hadn't eaten yet today, the check he'd gotten went to his fund for his rent.

"Shut up dammit..."

"Who are you talking to Lovi?"

He turned round to find the Spaniard standing there in the doorway, his puppy-like eyes set on Romano as if he were a wounded companion. Romano muttered something under his breath and went back to sweeping, his normal self was starting to show a bit more, as he felt comfortable that the Spaniard wouldn't fire him no matter what he tried or did.

"Romano..."

Antonio reached out and grabbed Romano's wrist, Lovino automatically pulling away violently and glaring at Spain, loosing where he was, and who he was with for a moment. He was used to the mafia or other people that were considered his enemies, grabbing him that way, not someone who was potentially a 'friend'. Antonio quickly drew away, fearing that if he kept at what he was doing, he might be bitten, or so it seemed to Lovino, given the look he was getting from the Spanish man.

"Don't touch me please... and I wasn't talking to anyone..."

The situation felt awkward so he quickly went back to his sweeping, finishing up his job and heading into the lobby to wait for his time to leave, which, would be in a few minuets. Romano set his forehead down on the table, thinking; ' He looked so terrified... he must hate me too...'.

"Romano... everything is done... you can go now.."

Antonio stood in the doorway like a wild animal shying away from something 'alien'.

"Si..."

Romano got to his feet and left without another word, trudging back home and going straight to bed, exhausted from lack of food or sleep due to his frivolous efforts making a sign the night before. 'He is scared of me... like everyone... else...' with this thought, he went to sleep.

The next day, he entered the cafe for another day's work and found four girls sitting in a booth, Spain chatting to them, all of them giggling.

"Ciao Bellas..."

He walked up with what he'd learned was 'Italian Charm', the four girls all giggling and saying their hellos back, which were also in Italian.

"Romano here can take care of you all since... I don't speak Italian..."

With that Spain walked off and Romano nodded at the girls.

"Cosa ti piacerebbe?"

"Oh no, its quite alright, we speak English, your friend there just assumed we spoke Italian... he's quite funny..."

"Sort of... at times he can be a bit... mmh... annoying?"

"Oh, no, we think he's very cute,"

"Well he's single ladies... sept he's kind of a closet pervert..."

Honestly he didn't really think that of Antonio at all, but something about girls wanting to go out with him, irked Romano a bit. Never the less, his attempts to stray them from the man worked, all the girls forgetting about asking him any further and laughing as they talked amongst themselves and to Lovino about his job and why he worked there. Meanwhile, a pair of earth-green eyes were set upon them from the doorway of the kitchen, as Lovino turned and winked at the man the eyes belonged to, he jumped a little and slid into the kitchen. 'So cute...' he thought, feeling his chest, his heart beating rapidly, he had to think.

Quickly he slipped into the kitchen closet and knelt down there, rocking back and forth and chewing on his yellow apron. At first he'd only taken this job in Southern Italy to keep an eye on his once-been Kobun, but now he found he was taking an even greater interest in the boy who'd grown into such a elegantly rugged piece of Italian. He continued to rock back and forth, he wasn't into guys, then again, he was never favorable towards girls either, he'd never really thought much of relationships but now all he could picture was holding Lovino's hand and going on long strolls with him, which he found very nerve-wracking, not that he had anything against such things. Then he thought back to the day that Lovino had told him he wanted his independence from Spain, he'd accepted Romano's wishes but had felt a piece of his heart rip from him that day, what did that mean? Could it be... that he really only ever lov-

"What are you doing in here..."

Spain looked up at Romano, the apron still in his mouth, a bit of it darker from his saliva being on it.

"O-Oh Romano... I was uhm.. checking for... uhm... our supply of instant coffee, I was hoping that no ants or evil squirrels got to it..."

"You're an idiot... get up already... we have some coffee to make..."

"Okay,"

Spain pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and got up out of the closet, with the aid of Romano's hand, Romano's ever gentle, soft, kind, hand. Antonio shook himself again, he had to stop thinking this way, if he'd continued he wouldn't be able to hold these thoughts to himself any more. 'I'll call France later, I'll talk about it to him,' he thought, and that was that. They fed the girls their coffee, sent them on their way with a gift card for one free coffee if ever they return with other guests, and cleaned up the place.

"So... one of those girls gave you their number didn't they Roma.."

"What? No... well yeah... but its not like I'm going to fricken call... I wasn't too interested anyway... in any of them..."

"Th-then... what... are you interested in..."

"What kind of question is tha-"

He looked up at the clock, it was later than usual, he had to get going or he wouldn't be able to stop at the supermarket to pick himself up something cheap.

"Can I go now? The table is clean..."

"Yeah... I guess you can head home now... unless you'd like t-"

Romano was already gone, he wasn't sure why he wanted to escape that cafe so quickly that night, but something about the atmosphere had changed, something about Romano himself had changed. He couldn't stop thinking about Antonio's laugh, Antonio's smile, Antonio... in general, and it was starting to drive him up the wall. He hated to think that he was slowly growing attached to the Latino whom owned his own cafe, or that maybe, just maybe, he was falling... for.. Ant- he stopped the thought swiftly and growled at himself, reminding himself that he had better things to think about, like what he was going to do now that he found out the Supermarket was closed.

"Rom-an-o..."

He turned his head to the side to find Spain standing there, panting for air, bent over, his hands on his knees.

"Bastardo... what the hell are you doing here?"

"I... one moment... I..."

Romano rolled his eyes, 'old man' he thought, walking over to Spain's side to pat his pack heavily, waiting for him to catch his breath, it seemed he'd ran all the way from the cafe.

"Now what is it, did I forget something at the Cafe?"

"N-no... I just..."

Antonio stood up properly and looked at Romano, suddenly finding the words were stuck in the back of his throat, probably because of the pair of eyes that were set on him like a moth to light.

"... uhm..."

"Spit it out dammit, its late and I have more important things to do than wait for you to remember what the hell you chased me fo-"

There in Spain's hands, out in front of Romano, were two coupons to an all-night restaurant in South Italy.

"I was thinking maybe... you'd like to have dinner with me..."

"What? Like a date... you sick bastard..."

"No no! I just.. I don't have anyone to go with... so... and the coupons expire tonight..."

That was a bit of a white lie, they didn't expire for a long time, and he'd actually bought them specifically for taking Romano to dinner, because, he knew of Romano's situation. He knew that Romano wasn't getting enough food, he'd talked to Romano's landlord and the man had told him specifically that he'd never seen Romano come home with any groceries.

"Fine... I'll go... but only because its a free meal.."

"Right~"

Even with the reason Romano had said he'd agreed, Antonio was ecstatic, he'd wanted a chance to just chat with Romano for a long time, something he didn't seem to get to do much. They took a cab, payed for by Antoino, to the restaurant, Spain stepping out and opening Romano's door for him like he was some fancy mistress he had to impress.

"I could have done it myself..."

"I-I know... but its nicer this way si?"

"Whatever..."

Spain was the first in the restaurant, so he could pay with the coupons, taking Romano to a table and pulling his chair out for him.

"Again, bastardo, I have my own hands, I can do these things for myself... I'm not some delicate, fragile, bella..."

"Si si... but... I just like to do these kinds of things,"

'Was that a way for him to tell me he goes out on a lot of dates, or what,' Romano interpreted, unfortunately, in his mind, there was no one to tell him otherwise or argue with his logic. The waiter came around and took their orders, not that it really mattered what they'd gotten to eat, rather than to drink, Spain had ordered a special wine, something he'd asked them to save for him before this entire charade. He poured himself, and Romano a bit into wine glasses that were brought to them, and looking around, Antonio was kind of happy that no one else was in the restaurant with them, it seemed better that way, complete quiet for them to talk amongst themselves in.

"So... how is your life Romano?"

"That's a generic question..."

Romano examined the wine and Spain felt nervous, as if Romano were some special wine-taster and he might've done something wrong. Luckily, Romano took a sip and his eyes seemed to show he liked the beverage, letting Spain ease into calm.

"Well... we haven't really talked much in so long.. so..."

"Its fine... life is fine..."

"Any 'bellas' in your life?"

"Why do you care dammit..."

"I don't.. don't know... just.. curious.."

Underneath the table, Spain was poking his fingers together nervously, hoping the answer would have been a flat 'no' rather than a way to avoid the question entirely. Before he could ask any further, their food came and the two of them sat there eating and drinking, all things around them, and in their minds, silent for the time being, their bodies thanking them for the delicious food. Antonio took a while to finish after Romano had, he wanted every minuet to last, thinking that Romano would want to leave right after they were both done.

"So... did you like your food?"

Romano nodded.

"That's good"

Antonio tilted his head a bit and smiled a genuine smile.

"B-Bathroom..."

Romano went to get to his feet, only to stumble and trip to the floor, grabbing the table for support, having it nearly tip on him as well if it weren't for Antonio holding the other side.

"Are you okay Romano?"

"M'finebastard..."

'Is... he... drunk?' Antonio thought, automatically thinking this was something very adorable, especially when it happened to Romano after only a few drinks, when was the last time the Italian had even gotten to have wine?

"Maybe we should get going huh? I should get you home before there is a mess all over the restaurant... besides, the staff is kind of glaring at us..."

Antonio got up out of his chair and helped Romano to his feet, propping one of the Italian boy's arms over his shoulder and leading him out of the restaurant, back to the street to hail a cab. When they finally got one, Antonio apologized in advance to the driver, telling him that Romano was a bit drunk and that he may eventually start to cuss, which he did, yelling at everything he found wrong with the cab, things such as; the seat is too leathery, or, the driver is too damn bald. Eventually the long uncomfortable trip in the cab ended and Romano's cursing got quiet, his reddened face was just so unbearably adorable, though Antonio did his best to avoid looking for too long, figuring that if he did, he might get turned on.

Antonio finally got Romano to his room in the Apartment Building, finding it difficult because Romano seemed to refuse help, pushing all the wrong buttons on the elevator and then blaming Antonio for the entire thing, it was good that Romano was on the eighth floor, instead of the twentieth, if only Romano would stop trying to get out of the elevator on the wrong floor, at some point Antonio had to go down the stairs and carry Romano the rest of the way up, bridal style, in his arms, because Romano had finally escaped Antonio on the sixth floor.

"Dammitbast'rd that wasmy floor.."

He kept grumbling, gently pounding on Antonio's chest with hardly any force at all, again, Antonio found this cute, though he tried to avoid thinking about it. He fumbled with Romano's door's knob until it finally opened, he knew that this door was broken, because the Landlord had told him that he'd asked Romano many times if he'd wanted it fixed, but Romano had said no because he'd always lost his key anyway.

"Okay Romano... time for bed..."

Romano was still complaining about the floor, telling Antonio this wasn't his room and that he was being a 'pervert' for taking Romano to some random hotel. Antonio ignored the complaints though, setting Romano down in his bed where the Italian finally stopped talking at all, laying there and nuzzling the pillows and blankets.

"So... soft..."

Antonio tried, yet again, not to pay attention, all of this was a bit too much for him.

"Thirsty bastard.. Iwan'water..."

"Oh.. you do? Okay... I'll go get you some then..."

Spain entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to check if Romano had any fresh water in water bottles, what he found, displeased him, because he found nothing. There wasn't a single thing in the fridge, and it had set his theory that Romano barely ever ate, he closed the fridge and opened one of the glass-door cabinets, bringing out a glass and filling it with water to take to Romano.

"N-no... no.. that'sSpain'sglass.. no..."

'Spain's glass?' he thought for a moment then examined the cup, realizing it was one he'd always used when Romano was young, though he thought he'd left it behind in the big house he used to live in with the small underling. Did Romano go back to take it after he'd became independent? Did that mean, that Romano always thought of him as well? He smiled at the thought of someone like Romano thinking about him.

"Okay Roma... I'll go get a different glass..."

He ran a hand through Romano's hair and then went into the kitchen to pour the water into a different glass, bringing that back to Romano, glad to see the Italian finally drink without any protest. He thought about everything for a moment, and found, he couldn't contain himself any longer, sitting at the foot of the bed and staring at his fingers, twiddling them as his heart rate began to rise.

"Romano.. the truth is... I think... I love you..."

He was afraid to turn, afraid that at any moment a hand would strike him across the cheek for saying 'something so stupid' as he knew Romano would put it.

"Bastardo..."

Spain turned and nearly met lips with Romano, for he was extremely close, his eyes half lidded and his entire face a vibrant hue of wine red. The Spaniard jumped back a little as Romano leaned in closer.

"Besame..."

"Q-Que!"

"Youhear'mebastard... besame..."

He was sure that Romano was still drunk, but he just couldn't pass this opportunity, Romano was being so compliant, so cute, a bulge already forming in the Spaniard's pants. He rose a callused gardener's hand to the side of Romano's face and leaned forward to give the Italian the passionate kiss he'd been hiding for so long, a kiss he'd been holding away from anyone, just so he could give it to the man that sat there in front of him. He pushed into the kiss and forced his tongue inside of Lovino's mouth, elated to find that Romano didn't bite it, instead, he allowed the gesture, causing Antonio to wonder if he could go further with this, slowly slipping his hand from his own knee, to Romano's, then slyly forcing it between the boy's legs to massage his vital regions. Getting a gasp and a loud moan from Romano, a treat to Antonio's ears.

Antonio worked his hands up through Romano's shirt, running said sneaky hands up Romano's ribs and pressing his thumbs to the other male's nipples, causing Romano to let out another choked gasp. Antonio pulled away to stare into Romano's eyes and give them both room for air, leaving his hands where they currently rested.

"Are... you okay with this Lovino..."

"S-Si... j-just... get on with it bastard..."

He was glad to see that Romano was still pushy, maybe that meant his slight drunk condition had ended, though his face was still an extreme color of red. Spain nodded and started to unbutton Romano's shirt, seeing as Romano had already previously pulled his apron off in the cab, causing Antonio to do the same and carry them up to the room, placing them who knows where. His mind was too glued to the current happenings in front of him to care about something like petty apron placings right now. He grew tired of the buttons and decided to just have a go at ripping Romano's shirt open, with one forceful pull, he managed to do so, exposing Romano's soft skinned body to Antonio's eyes, nearly causing him to get a nosebleed, if he hadn't been so concentrated on the Italian.

Romano pushed Spain away to work on his own pants, Antonio pulling his shirt off over his head and working on his own pants as well, both hasty for what they knew would occur next. Once both their clothes were disposed of completely, the two examined one another, both enjoy what they saw, Antonio reaching over to pull on Romano's length, causing the male to let another one of those fine-tuned moans race from his throat, only to be coated by another kiss from Antonio, this one much sloppier, the force Antonio was pushing on him, aiding in Romano falling back onto the bed, held down by Antonio's weight.

"D-don'tlook at me... I look...stupid..."

"No you don't Romano..."

The Spaniard's voice was serious, pinning Romano down by his wrists so that he could get a full view of the Italian's perfectly shaped face, the blush, the compliant look in his eyes, all of it unbearable for Antonio, bending down to nibble gently on Romano's neck, getting him small squeaks and slight shifts of Romano's legs. He liked this reaction, so he bit down, Romano moaning and moving more, as if he was trying to escape, yet not because he was hurting, but because it was all becoming too much excitement for his body to handle. Once he'd created a mark he could be proud of and marvel for days or weeks to come, he rose above Romano again.

"Turn over for me Lovi..."

He let go of Romano's wrists and used the bed to prop himself up instead, Romano not saying a word in protest as he turned himself over onto his stomach, raising his 'cute ass'; as stated in Spain's mind, up so that it was level currently, with Antonio's face. Antonio kissed one of Romano's cheeks before moving a hand to Romano's member, stroking it yet again, his other hand going to Romano's mouth and poking at it with two of his fingers.

"Suck on these please... amor..."

Romano had never heard Antonio call him that, and he wondered if it was just the alcohol still getting to his mind, never the less he wrapped his lips around Spain's fingers, swirling his tongue around them thoroughly and repeatedly until Antonio saw fit to draw his hand away, circling Romano's warm and pulsing entrance with his index finger, causing more squeaks and gasps to run out of Romano's mouth, muffled because his face was now pressed deep into a pillow. Once he'd had enough fun teasing Romano, he slipped the first finger inside, Romano raising his head and groaning at the pain that had reached him, it was quick, and after it passed, the sensations were those of fantasies, causing him to want more, causing him to nearly want to beg for more. Though he would never do something so degrading, or so he'd thought.

Once Romano had silenced, placing his face back into the pillow underneath his arms, Antonio slipped the second finger in, twirling the two fingers around a bit to get Romano used to the feeling, he was hoping he was doing this right, for Antonio had only ever been told stories about sex with men from France and he'd never really payed too much attention, as France had always given heavy detail. Though judging by the moans and other numerous sounds he got from Romano, he was fairly certain he was doing the right thing. He started to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, Romano groaning and wincing, yet when Antonio tried to stop and give Romano a break, he found Romano shaking his head and telling him to continue. He knew Romano was as desperate for him, as he was for Romano, and once he thought the Italian was most likely stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out, rising and positioning his member's head at the newly readied entrance, nearly being lured in by the warm feelings.

"G-Go ahead already dammit..."

Romano was biting his arm, almost breaking skin at the anticipation Antonio was currently putting him through. Without further hesitation, Antonio pushed into the tight warmth, now letting out moans of his own to match the ones that emerged yet again from Romano, far louder than they had been before, though neither of them wondered, nor really cared, if they were disturbing the neighbors. Once his member was completely encased in the walls that were owned by the Italian underneath him, he waited for some signal from Romano to tell him it was alright for him to start moving.

"S-start bastardo..."

Antonio nodded at the request and pulled himself out of the caverns sluggishly, throwing himself back in on one swift thrust, Romano choking on air as he threw his head back, bringing it back down into the pillow slowly, shaking his head as his entire being begged for more, longed and prayed, for more. Antonio started to move in and out slowly at a steady pace, pressing against Romano's walls unintentionally now and again as he wasn't used to this, or any other form of sex for that matter, never in his life had he done anything like it before. His fingers were gripped firmly on 'Romano's perfect ass' and were most likely causing bruises, which were probably the same marks that Romano now had on the arm he'd been biting into. In a sudden, deep, thrust, Spain heard Romano yell out louder than ever before, his head thrown back to most-likely cause whiplash, his back arched, it was then that Antonio knew he'd probably hit 'that spot' that France had once explained to him.

He started to try harder to keep that up, wanting those sounds to keep returning, reaching a hand underneath Romano carefully, as not to loose his balance, wrapping his fingers around Romano's length tightly and giving a firm tug on the body part. Romano's body shook, prerelease dripping from his member's tip, onto the white sheets bellow the two of them. Antonio kept his deep thrusts up, getting the hang of them, pumping Romano's member in rhythm to these thrusts, Romano groaning and moaning through the entire thing until finally, it was all too much pressure for him, and his release escaped onto his stomach, the bed bellow, and Spain's hand. Antonio didn't have the chance to taste the treat, as he was too busy focused on the walls that were now tightening themselves and molding around his own thick, hard, member. He gulped and moaned out 'Lovi' in one long breath as he released into Romano, deep within the walls that were currently binding Spain's member.

Once both of them had caught their breath and their highs had faded down into a numb feeling of nostalgia, Antonio pulled himself out of Romano, collapsing on the bed beside the Italian to kiss Romano's cheek before the two of them, fell into a very deep, exhausted, slumber. On Romano's reawakening, he began to panic, looking at the clock and thinking he was late for work. He got up out of the bed, only to fall to the floor automatically, just then realizing that ass was sore, and his legs felt as though they were made of jello. It was only then that memories of the night before came back as hazy fog into his memory. He remembered loving eyes, he remembered a touch of lips, he remembered... what next came to his mind made him blush as much as he had the night before. It couldn't be... he didn't... it was all just a dream that he normally had right?

He heard a sizzling noise emerging from the kitchen, though all he could do was sit there due to the pains and his leg's conditions.

"Oh... you're awake?"

Antonio peeked his head around the doorway to glance at Romano, but if he was here, that meant, it all wasn't his usual dream, it, was... all... real. He panicked at the thought, quickly pulling the covers over his body and hiding within them, extremely embarrassed for ever letting so much of himself show, especially to someone like the tomato bastard. Then, at the same time, he felt overwhelmed with joy, did this mean he and the toma- Antonio, were, together? It had to mean that, Antonio was still here, instead of a 'hit and run' situation, he was still here.

"Are you sore Amor?"

Antonio entered the room and planted a kiss on Romano's lips, offering him the omelet he'd made.

"Where... d-did you get..."

"From your neighbors... they are really nice people! They gave me a lot of food to stock up in your fridge, it turns out a lot of people know about... how... you get by..."

"I don't need help idiota..."

Romano scoffed and took the plate from Spain, eating at the omelet ravenously.

"Roma... "

Lovino looked up for a moment to see that Spain was playing with his fingers again, looking down at them nervously and sheepishly, far too cute for an 'old man'.

"What bastardo..."

"... do... you think I could move in here with you?"

"What! It was only one night dammit!"

"I know... I know... but if I do... I could help pay the rent! Plus... don't you think it'd be fun?"

"What would make it fun dammit..."

"Well..."

Antonio leaned over and whispered a secret something into Romano's ear, the Italian's face lighting up into a rouge color yet again.

"Also... we could go to work together and.. I could make you food whenever you want!"

"... minimum three meals and a nap with pasta every day?"

"Heh... si Romano..."

"Ti amo..."

"... te amo."

It was only now that Romano truly realized that Spain had actually cared for him, and later in their lives, Spain even told Romano why he'd gone to Southern Italy and started the Cafe there, and why he hadn't spoken to Romano in some of the meetings, the reason being that at the time, Spain had thought Romano needed his space, though it was a great comfort to Romano to know that Spain, had always been there, from the beginning, to whatever the end may be, he'd always be by Romano's side. This, was the greatest comfort Romano, had ever known.


End file.
